Ciermon
Ciermon 'is a Deer Digimon whose design is based on a Whitetail Deer and the names origin is from the spanish word 'Ciervos' for 'Deer'. It's covered with brown soft fur, and have strong hooves to run fast and jump high. Ciermon's can be very self centered, but are still adored and sometimes seen upon as 'royales' by other Digimons in the area where they roam. Ciermon is roleplayed by Setsuna-Yena and his human partner is Ruby Castaliano. Appearence Ciermons are rather tall rookie digimons. Standing high on their long legs and long neck. A tuft of brown fur on their heads, and a bushy shor tail. Brown fur with teal marks around the eyes and legs, and as spots along the back. All have a pair of short teal antlers, and strong hooves. Finishing their looks with the Holy Ring around their neck, that can be placed higher or lower on the neck, according to each Ciermons liking. Ciermons care a lot for their appearance, and use a lot of time on grooming themselves. Personality Ciermon is what most people would call 'snobbish'. He got very high thoughts of himself, and wishes to be treated like a prince. He have the idea of Virus Busters to be better than any other kind of Digimons, and will gladly point it out, if something is wrong about you! Complaining if things doesn't go his way. Though he is still a ladies man, and likes to show off and give attention to any pretty digimon lady. Compared to Ruby, Ciermon is more of the lazy type. Rather laying down all day and eat some snacks, than run around, if it's not necessary. He loves sweets and junk food, but due to Ruby being athletic and be all about good diet, he doesn't get it often. He is very tight with Ruby, and highly dislikes people to say something bad about her, or even as much as doubt what she says. He is convinced he got the best partner there is, and will sacrifice himself for her any day! Though that also means he won't let that many near her. Especially boys will have a hard time with this guy, that'll act like an over defensive brother. History Ciermon have been together with Ruby his entire life. His egg appeared by her crib when she was just a baby, and he hatched as Pjelmon the day Ruby turned 2. They have been together since, and knows everything about each other. They're as close as can be. He would mostly pretend to be a stuffed toy if Ruby's mom or nanny were around. Only speaking if he and Ruby were alone, or if just Diego, the parrot, were there. Ruby and Ciermon first entered the Digital World when Ruby were around 10, and Ciermon recently had reached his rookie level. They started training, and he have grown stronger and stronger for each day. Sparing with a Zebra Digimon named Mbizimon. He was thrilled the day when it was decided for them to leave Ruby's mom, and go to a place with other tamers and digimons. Feeling good about where they are now, and using most of his time on either training (when Ruby says he have to) or to just hang around and be him. Maybe look at some nice digimon ladies, or get himself into a fight with others. Ciermon wasn't too happy about the whole thing of Ruby having a crush on Tacco. He was afraid Tacco would hurt her, as she have had her heart broken before. He was determined to keep them apart, but in the end, there was nothing he could do. Now he is supporting their relation, and is now determined on keeping them together for good! Attacks *'Earth Stomp: 'Ciermon rears, and stomps his hooves down to make a small earthquake. *'Light Charge: His Holy Ring glows teal, and he engulfes in the light. Charing with high speed at his opponent. Trivia *He likes to call people 'peasants' *He have given Tacco a real hard time around Ruby, and hoped to scare him off with his bad attitude. Acting much like a protective older brother or father. *His favorite show is "Brazil's Funniest Home Videos" *He speaks with a bit of spanish accent. He originally used to speak spanglish. A mixture of spanish and english in each sentence, but this was too hard to uphold during roleplaying. *He isn't too fond of Diego, Ruby's parrot. Often having fights with him about foot. *He loves eating Ruby's Empanadas. *Female Ciermons often wear their Holy Ring higher up on their neck. Quotes *''"I'll kick you to the moon!"'' *''"Your prince have arrived, peasants!"'' *''"He sure is molesting her right now!"'' *''"Boys are all the same! I know how they think in their heads! Nothing but pervy thoughts!"'' Evolutions 'Previous = Shikamon ' 'Next = Dolamon ' Category:List of Digimon